


Affairs

by turtle_ly



Series: A Life, Full of Love [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, dont worry it's not fruk, is there any way to make this invisible to people with good taste because it's b a d, with a lil twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_ly/pseuds/turtle_ly
Summary: “We are the rulers of Spades. I’m sure anything you worry about me can be mutually discussed.” He knew when Alfred was about to dodge the problem.The younger blond bit his lip, shyly looked into his eyes after a long moment, then spoke.“You married Francis.”





	Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of a smol fic i wrote in Vietnamese with some help from @aphenglandstan on tumblr. Feel free to point out any mistake, this is my first time and i’m determine to improve.

The Kingdom of Spades was a peaceful land. A country with good diplomacy with the other Three Great Kingdoms, and hadn't participated in any war for 200 years.

Except for the cold war between the newly wedded royal couple that had taken place for over three days now.

To be precise, it was a one-way cold war from Alfred. Since returning from the honeymoon that both of them thoroughly enjoyed after being delayed for many reasons, Arthur could not help but noticed that Alfred had been actively avoiding him whenever he could, even trying to sleep in their room only when he was sure that Arthur was fast asleep and leave early in the morning. He also did not miss the sulky look Alfred kept sending him every time their eyes met. Arthur had a feeling he knew the reason.

Alfred was lying on their bed. Two consecutive days of keeping a busy schedule with just five hours of sleep was probably the limit. Nine o'clock in the evening and Alfred was already curled up on the blanket, jacket tossed on the floor. Arthur climbed up beside the young monarch, facing him.

“Alfred.” He shook his body slightly. Alfred unconsciously furrowed his eyebrows, muttering and opening his eyes. He blinked as he recognized Arthur.

“You’re mad at me.”

Alfred blushed.

“N … nothing of that sort!” he stammered. “You’re paranoid again. Probably spent too much time with your imaginary fairies huh.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“We are the rulers of Spades. I'm sure anything you worry about me can be mutually discussed.” He knew when Alfred was about to dodge the problem.

The younger blond bit his lip, shyly looked into his eyes after a long moment, then spoke.

“You married Francis.”

Ah. Arthur had hoped to sign the document in secret.

“I believe you know why?” Judging by his expression, he sighed. “Alfred, that’s just a piece of paper. Calling it a diplomatic setup document would be more accurate.”

“What kind of diplomatic setup requires you to marry Francis?” he pouted.

“The tradition of the Four Great Kingdoms is something that I have to contemplate at times. But it did not affect my feelings at all. Look, I still hate Francis, and I still love you.” Arthur finished with a smile. Alfred buried his head in his chest, voice coming out muffed.

“Is that true?”

He bit back a laugh. “Is it true that I hate that frog? Of course. And we’ve been together for three years now, don’t you believe me?” Arthur teased.

“Hmmph.” Alfred seemed contented in his arms, the previous sleepiness returning after his worry was resolved. “You’d better remember that,” he muttered, consciousness slowly slipping away.

Arthur watched his king wrapping himself up, silently noted that their sleep wouldn’t be comfortable in all this royal attire. Moonlight poured from the two bodies down to the floor, filling the room with rare tranquility. Arthur smiled, closing his eyes.

He hoped Alfred would not be too upset when the papers from Ivan and Ludwig arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> An AU when one of the four great kingdoms wants to establish ties with another, their Queen will “marry” the king of that kingdom. This is inspired from arranged marriages now tweaked into a more modern procedure :3c


End file.
